Defend the Shire
Dts instructions.png|Instructions Dts instructions 2.png|Scenario Hobbits dts.png| Don't be fooled, they can defend themselves Lorian.png|Who's this? Defend the Shire is an official Edain Mission map. A non-standard map that offers a different way of playing and objective. This one in particular offers a unique take on the Tower Defense formula where instead training hordes of units from standard faction buildings to fire on the enemy from an elevated position you use your assigned faction Builder to create individual units which will have to engage enemies from either melee in range but always with the risk of dying. If the enemies manage to kill all your units they will proceed to attack your hobbits, if all your hobbits are defeated you will lose the game. This map can either be played as an 1v1 or a 2V2 or as a 2 player survival co-op. The map has 41 standard waves and if any enemy players are still alive by then a special endless wave will follow during which who ever can survive the longest will win. This map is heavily modified and as a result only factions that have been coded in to work will work. Only the following factions can be played on the map: * Gondor * Rohan * Dwarves * Imladris * Lothlorien * Isengard (Rhovanion) The AI works on this map so you can play with/against bots. Factions Gondor Rohan Dwarves Imladris Lothlorien Lorien can build Mirkwood troops but they must first purchase the Alliance of the Woodelves '''(100) upgrade from the Builder. Isengard (Rhovanion) While the can select Isengard as a playable faction for defend the shire in reality the player will be commanding the forced of Rhovanion. Also known as the Wilderlands. When the player controls 5 Laketown Captains, Standing Army can be upgraded to level 2. When the player controls 10 Dale Captains, Standing Army can be upgraded to level 3. Waves * '''Wave 1 - 14 Orc Warriors * Wave 2 - 13 Orc Pikemen * Wave 3 - 5 Orc Warriors, 5 Orc Pikemen, 3 Orc Archers * Wave 4 - 6 Orc Warriors, 5 Orc Pikemen, 6 Orc Archers * Wave 5 - 4 Orc Warriors, 5 Orc Pikemen, 2 Orc Archers, 1 Orc Overseer * Wave 6 - 13 Halberdiers of Cirith Ungol * Wave 7 - 6 Black Uruks * Wave 8 - 2 Black Uruks, 4 Black Uruk Archers * Wave 9 - 11 Orc Warriors, 5 Orc Pikemen, 7 Orc Archers, 2 Orc Overseers * Wave 10 - 1 Gothmog * Wave 11 - 8 Orc Overseers * Wave 12 - 24 Morgul Orc Warriors * Wave 13 - 18 Dol Guldur Orc Warriors * Wave 14 - 12 Dol Guldur Orc Warriors, 11 Dol Guldur Orc Archers * Wave 15 - 2 Drummer Trolls * Wave 16 - 8 Dol Guldur Orc Warriors, 12 Dol Guldur Orc Spearmen, 13 Dol Guldur Orc Archers * Wave 17 - 22 Spiderlings * Wave 18 - 10 Morgul Riders * Wave 19 - 5 Castellans * Wave 20 - 3 Nazgul * Wave 21 - 16 Easterling Pikemens * Wave 22 - 12 Rhun Riders * Wave 23 - 16 Hasharin * Wave 24 - 10 Haradrim Archers, 10 Haradrim Spearthrowers, 10 Haradrim Swordsmen * Wave 25 - 5 Haradrim Archers, 3 Haradrim Spearthrowers, 5 Haradrim Swordsmen, 1 Mumakil * Wave 26 - 6 Morgul Shadows * Wave 27 - 25 Orc Warriors, 10 Orc Archers, 10 Orc Pikemen, 1 Drummer Troll, 3 Orc Overseers * Wave 28 - 2 Attack Trolls * Wave 29 - 10 Corsairs of Umbar with a surprise * Wave 30 - Fellbeast * Wave 31 - 160 Orc Warriors, 50 Orc Pikemen, 20 Orc Archers, 10 Orc Overseers * Wave 32 - 15 Accursed Orc Warriors * Wave 33 - 9 Wights, 1 Karsh * Wave 34 - 1 Shelob, 4 Broodmother * Wave 35 - 1 Mollok, 2 Attack Trolls * Wave 36 - 1 Khamul, 5 Rhun Riders, 5 Black Easterlings * Wave 37 - 1 Witch King, 48 Orc Warriors, 15 Orc Pikemen, 6 Orc Archers, 3 Orc Overseers * Wave 38 - 1 Grond, 16 Orc Warriors, 5 Orc Pikemen, 2 Orc Archers, 1 Orc Overseer * Wave 39 - 1 Gorthaur, 16 Orc Warriors, 5 Orc Pikemen, 2 Orc Archers, 1 Orc Overseer, 1 Drummer Troll * Wave 40 - 1 Ring Hero Sauron, 48 Orc Warriors, 15 Orc Pikemen, 6 Orc Archers, 3 Orc Overseers * Wave 41 - 1 Balrog * Wave 42 - Endless Mode Spellbook The spellbook does not function the same was as the regular spellbook. You begin with all the powers unlocked. Apart from Endless Pain, powers can be used in either of the two phases: Build Phase or Battle Phase. During the build phase you can send your enemies additional troops to fight against, all the units you send will appear during and only during the next wave. In return you also gain a bonus passive income for every unit you send. The powers cost souls which are generated over time, you can use the Endless Pain to accelerate the pace at which souls are generated for the price of a 100 resource. There are also powers you can use during the battle phase. Does help you to beat the wave. Category:Map Category:Mission Map Category:Official Map